The invention relates to a display lamp with lamp sections, which are releasably arranged one above the other and wherein each comprises a transparent housing section with an insertion unit, wherein the insertion unit has electrical conductors, which are in connection via electrical connecting means with the conductors of the respective insertion units arranged below or on the base of the display lamp, and wherein furthermore the insertion units provide receiving devices for the display lamps, which are connected with the conductors.
Display lamps of this type are known from German Patent, DE 22 11 801 B2. For assembling the display lamp, the individual lamp sections are mounted to each other by twisting. The conductors of the insertion units arranged one above the other are connected with each other by the twisting movement.
But the known display lamp has the disadvantage that the number of the lamp sections is limited. Based on the twisting movement and the contacting of the individual conductors occurring along with it, and based on the restricted space conditions, it is possible to arrange maximally five to seven lamp sections on top of each other.
The object of the present invention is therefore based on providing a display lamp wherein the individual lamp sections can be handled separately of each other, without the number of the lamp sections arranged one above the other being limited.
This object is attained in accordance with the invention by a display lamp of the type mentioned at the outset in that the connecting means comprise pins and sockets extending in the axial direction, and that one lamp section can be axially plugged into the lamp section or base respectively arranged below it in such a way that the pins and sockets connect the conductors of the insertion unit with the conductors, arranged respectively below, of the insertion unit located below, wherein the lamp sections are connected via snap-in connections with the lamp section or base respectively located below it.
This has the advantage that the number of lamp sections arranged one above the other is not limited because of the connection with adjoining lamp sections. Instead, it is possible to provide any desired number of lamp sections above each other, only limited by the number of conductors. In accordance with the invention, the individual lamp sections are therefore exclusively mounted in the axial direction; twisting of the lamp sections for mounting, such as is required by the prior art, is no longer necessary. Moreover, a quick and simple exchange of the individual lamp sections is possible because of the snap-in connections in accordance with the invention.
In accordance with the invention, flashing lamps, blinking lamps, LEDs or the like can be used as display lamps.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is distinguished in that each lamp section has a switching means, through which a defined display function is assigned to the display lamp of the respective lamp section. Such a switching means, for example a rotary switch, a plug-in switch or a switch embodied in a different way, has the advantage that a conductor with a defined display function is assigned to a lamp section of a defined color. By adjusting the switching means it is then accordingly possible to change the display function, or the connection of the display lamp with a conductor. Based on this adjustment to be performed at the lamp section, it is assured that the display function assigned to a lamp section is always the same, regardless of the assembled sequence of the lamp sections. In this way it is prevented that, because of an erroneous sequence of the lamp sections during the assembly of the illuminated display, display functions are provided by lamp sections not intended for this. If the switching means of two or more lamp sections have the same switching position, these lamp sections emit a signal simultaneously. In this way several lamp sections can be used for an intended display function.
In a further embodiment of the invention it is provided that the insertion units in the areas of the two front faces of the lamp sections each have a plate, wherein the two plates are connected with each other by means of the conductors, that the switching means is arranged on one of the plates, and that the pins and/or sockets are provided on the side of the plates which are respectively facing away from the other plate. The positionally accurate arrangement of the pins and/or sockets in the area of the front faces of the lamp sections is assured by this in a simple manner.
In accordance with the invention, a receiving device for the display lamp can be provided on one of the plates. The switching means is advantageously also arranged on the plate on which the receiving device is arranged. In this way unnecessary wiring outlay inside the insertion unit is avoided.
Moreover, other electrical components, which optimize the display function, can also be provided on the plates. For example, such components cause a defined triggering of the display lamps, so that the display lamps emit a blinking or flashing signal, for example.
It can furthermore be provided that the insertion units each contain a bottom plate. By means of the bottom plate it is possible, for example, to fix the two plates in place on the conductors inside a lamp section and to hold them. In accordance with the invention, the receiving device for the display lamp can also be provided on the bottom plate.
For assuring the connection of the respective lamp sections with each other in a simple manner, the snap-in connections have snap-in and insertion means, preferably arranged in the area of the front faces of the transparent housing sections. Insertion inlets and insertion protrusions, which can be resiliently inserted into the insertion inlets, are particularly considered as snap-in and insertion means.
It is also conceivable in accordance with the invention that a section is provided with an acoustic signal instead of or in addition to a lamp section with a display lamp. This has the advantage that, besides the optical signals, acoustic signals can be emitted by the display lamp. Such a signal section is preferably also provided with a switching means with which it is possible to select which conductor is to be assigned to it. With an identical switched position of the switching means of the acoustic signal section and a lamp section, the acoustic signal emitter provides a signal at the same time with the respective lamp section.